tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Not Enough Items
NEI is a successor to both Too Many Items and Recipe Book. It arose around the same time as Craft Guide when Alexandria and a few others on the IRC suggested that I merge both Too Many Items and Recipe Book to remove their greatest flaws, ironically too many items, or in the case of recipe book, too many recipies. Too Many Items was great, but the one thing it lacked was an easy way to search and sort your items. When you had a mod like Red Power coming along with 10000 items both TMI and Recipe Book were racking up the pages. Even if you don't want to use NEI for cheating in items, you will likely feel right at home with the Recipe component of the mod. Features Recipe Mode Recipe mode contains 2 functions, Recipes and Usage. Pressing the recipe key (default R) or usage key (default U) while hovering over any item will take you into this mode. Once in recipe view clicking will bring up recipes and right clicking will show usages. The back recipe key (default BACKSPACE) can be used to go back to the last recipe and the Esc or Inventory key is used to exit. Recipe view shows you all the ways to craft that item, be it with a Crafting Bench, Furnace, Brewing Stand or another custom crafting inventory (Eg Alloy Furnace from RP2). Item Search Box The Item Search Box is the black bordered rectangle at the bottom. Only items that contain the text in the Item Search field will be shown in the Item Pane. The search box must be clicked on to start typing. Right clicking on the search box will clear it instantly. Double clicking on the search box will turn it yellow and all the items that do not have the word that you typed in the box in their name will be blanked out. This can be usefull for searching through many chests. It is not case sensitive. Any search terms will be saved and loaded when you restart minecraft. The search box also supports wildcards * (any string of characters) and ? (any one character) as well as the complicated java.regex pattern matcher. As an example Bl?ck shows names containing Black and Block. Also ^Block would show items starting with block such as Block Breaker and block$ would show items ending with block such as noteblock or diamond block. You can also add your own sets using the config file located in ?.minecraft\config\NEISubsSet? Enchantment Selector By pressing the enchantment key (default X) you can bring up the enchantment selector gui. It allows you to put an item in the slot and select the enchantments and level that could be applied from an enchantment table. The level can go up to a maximum of X. Clicking on an enchantment toggles it on and off. (To prevent unnice bugs)The normal multiple enchantment conflict rules apply so you can't have fortune and silk touch together etc. Unfortunately due to space limitations some names have had to be shortened, Projectile to Proj, Protection to Protect, Bane of Arthropods to Arthropods. Enchantment names will only be shortened if there is not enough space. Eg Protection will be shortened to Protect if you set level 8 because VIII takes up a bit of space. TMI and NEI The rest of NEI is mostly the same as TMI, except that there is a new button, Magnetic Drops (drops fly towards you) and a Heal Button (restores Hunger/Health). Category:ChickenBone's Mods Category:More Mods Category:Inventory Editor